


Mosaic

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: Hi could I request something? With the quote “why? Because I really love this picture of you and I didn’t want to be cliche and only make it my lock screen and so I painted a huge portrait of you instead. Because You’re so beautiful when you’re smiling and happy” where Jason’s gf randomly surprises him one day with a huge painting she made of him and he’s in awe of her and her work and her love. She wants him to know that he deserves the world and is so loved and appreciated. So fluff! Thx-Submitted by anonymous(Originally posted to my Tumblr)





	Mosaic

Jason was always your favorite muse. You had so many sketches, paintings and pictures of him that it almost seemed like you were obsessed. Maybe you were a little bit. Painting him was just one of the ways you coped with your feelings for him, so of course you had a lot of them. Some, you made from memory and some you recreated from pictures. It was hard to catch him on camera though because his best moments were when he didn’t think about being watched. When he relaxed and smiled or was lost in his own thoughts he had this ethereal beauty that you couldn’t help but paint. 

Jason was always confused when you told him you painted him because he was beautiful. He viewed of himself as rugged and intimidating and thought that didn’t leave room for beauty. Your portfolio full of paintings of him begged to differ. 

The idea for the painting came when you were going through your closet one morning. You had a bunch of your clothes and accessories thrown out on you and Jason’s shared bed and you were sorting through what you wanted to get rid of. Jason, who had been out the entire night before on business, came into the room about an hour into the process. 

“Oh hey, did you want to sleep? I can move all this out into the living room and finish up there.” 

“Nah, I’m gonna take a shower and then I’ll hang out in here with you. I don’t feel like sleeping right now anyway,” he explained. You gave him a look as he gathered some of his own clothes to wear after his shower. Jason felt your gaze and paused, turning to attempt to calm your worry. “It’s fine. I promise I’ll get some sleep later.” Though it was reluctant, you nodded and watched him head into the bathroom. His sleep schedule was something he rarely managed on his own so you were usually the one telling him to take his ass to sleep. He was usually stubborn about it, but you could tell the extra rest helped him out a lot. 

After you heard the water from the shower stop and Jason returned to your bedroom, he flung himself onto the bed and settled among your piles of clothes. You could tell by the dark circles under his eyes and the way they fluttered halfway closed that he was sleep deprived. 

“Jason, you look exhausted,” you said, throwing another shirt into the donate pile. He watched you with tired eyes, still keen on staying awake despite how much he really should be sleeping.

“I know, I’ll sleep soon. I just want to hang out with you for a while,” he responded. “You help me fall asleep after all this Red Hood shit.” 

“I hope you’re not comparing me to something that puts you to sleep,” you teased, giving him a look. “You make it sound like I’m boring.” Jason laughed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“No, not boring. You’re like a warm bath or something that’s relaxing,” he smiled. “Speaking of warm baths, can we take one tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, whenever you wake up from your hibernation we can take one. I just got a cool bath bomb the other day.” 

“Yesss,” he cheered, rolling over onto his back. He went quiet for a while as you folded your clothes and you hoped he probably fell asleep. Of course, he never let your worrisome heart rest that quickly. 

“When did you get this?” You glanced over at his question and noticed him holding up a wide flower crown with pink and red roses adorned with plastic leaves. 

“I forgot I had that. I think it was for a costume one time and I never wore it again.” 

“You should, it’s cute,” he mumbled, turning it over in his hands. You smiled, pausing folding momentarily to check your buzzing phone. 

“I’ll have to find an outfit that goes with it,” you replied. Jason placed the bright crown on his head absently, returning his attention to the pile of accessories he had been looking through. That was when he idea for your painting was born. The moment he put the flower crown on, you could see it: warm colors and sunrises in his eyes. You were eternally thankful that you’d picked up your phone at the right moment because you quickly snapped a picture as secretively as you could. Jason, probably too exhausted to notice, hummed to himself as he sorted through your things. If only he knew how beautiful he could be without even trying.

The painting took months to finish. You got a bit ambitious when you started it so you made it way larger than you normally did. You didn’t want Jason to know about it, so one day while he was out you bought a huge canvas, gathered all of your paints and brushes, and brought them over to Wayne manor. There were plenty of unused rooms there and you knew nobody would mind if you stashed your painting there. 

There were only a few times a week where you could actually work on it, so the process went by slower than you would have wanted. It was kind of nice hanging around the manor though. Bruce came by occasionally while you were painting to see how it was coming along, silently admiring your work. Duke and Damian came by more often, keeping you company while you painted. In a way it was kind of a way for you to bond more with Jason’s family. They all loved the painting even when it was in it’s rough stages and were all interested in hearing about Jason’s reaction after it was done. Dick had even asked you to record the whole thing so that he could watch it later (A request that you politely declined). When you felt like giving up on the whole thing because you were frustrated, they were what helped you keep your resolve, so you were very grateful to them.

When the painting was finally finished, even you were in awe. It was a gorgeous oil painting of Jason, his eyes casted downwards and covered by long lashes. The flower crown rested on the top of his head just as you had photographed it and you used mixtures of warm colors and accents of purple to make it resemble a sunrise. Everyone was absolutely transfixed by your work and you just couldn’t wait to share it with the man who inspired it all. You just had to wait for the right time to sneak it into the apartment.

Jason was rarely out during the day and you really weren’t keen on moving it in at night, so you had to wait until the opportunity arose. Thankfully, once Bruce found out why you were waiting so long to take the painting home, he found a way to distract Jason and allow you to sneak it in.

Duke and Damian were the ones to help you take it out of the manor and into the apartment. It was big enough to cause you problems carrying it up the stairs on your own so they helped you carry it into the building. They were both dropping subtle hints that they wanted you to paint them next and you couldn’t help but be amused by it. Once it was finally in your apartment, you set it up in your bedroom where you could lead Jason to it. Then, you called Bruce to let him know that everything was et up and he could send Jason home again.

When Jason finally made it home, you were pacing back and forth to keep from driving yourself crazy. When the door opened, you froze in your tracks, watching him walk in with wide eyes.

“Hey,” he said, locking the door behind him as he shrugged off his jacket. He noticed your surprised expression and paused. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I have a surprise for you, though.”

“A good surprise or a bad one?” He asked as he came closer to you, his eyes watching you cautiously. You reached out for his hands when he was close enough, taking them and leading him towards your bedroom. 

“I’m guessing it’s a good one,” he chuckled and you winked over your shoulder. Once you were to the door, you paused holding it closed behind you so he couldn’t see inside.

“Are you ready?” Jason nodded, smiling, and you pushed the door open. You stepped into the room and to the side where you could watch his reaction as he came in. His eyes caught on the painting immediately and he froze. You weren’t sure what kind of reaction Jason would have to the picture, but his silence was driving you crazy. Even though everyone had told you the painting was beautiful, you honestly weren’t sure if he’d like it or not and it was impossible to tell.

“Wha…when did you do this?” He said quietly, stepping closer to the picture. You could see his eyes gliding across the picture as he took a closer look at it, his hands ghosting along the edges.

“I finished it a few days ago, but i’ve been working on it for months. I kept it at the manor to keep it a surprise…Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” he asked, turning around to look at you. “Y/n, there aren’t even words to describe how incredible this picture is. I…I don’t know how you do it…” 

“Do what? you said, silently cheering to yourself that he liked it. As much as you appreciated everyone else’s input, his was the only opinion that you were fearful of.

“This…painting me like this. It’s…obviously me, but you make me look better. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“I didn’t do much. I painted it based on a picture I took of you,” you explained. The picture was still saved on your phone, so you quickly pulled it up and handed him the phone so he could see for himself. “I didn’t want to be cliche and only make it my lock screen.”

“Yeah, but this must have taken you ages,” he responded, meeting your gaze again with soft eyes. “Why would you go through all this trouble just to paint me?”

“Because you’re so beautiful when you’re smiling and happy, but you never get to see yourself the way I see you. When you see yourself, you only see pain and anger, but you’re so much more than that.” 

Jason’s expression was unreadable for a moment as he processed what you said. Then, his eyes fluttered and he was suddenly rushing towards you. You were startled by his sudden movement, but you relaxed once he gathered you up in his arms, lifting you off of the ground and burying his face in your neck. Jason’s sudden embrace brought a huge grin to your face. You were so glad he liked the painting and that you got to show him what you see when you look at him. There was so much love in your heart for him that you felt like you would combust if you didn’t share it. 

Jason spun you around before he settled onto the edge of your bed, hs face still hidden in your neck. Though he was hiding from you, you could feel the sudden wetness against the skin of your neck. 

“Jay, are you crying?” You asked softly, your hand moving to soothe his hair. You laughed a little when he shook his head but refused to show you his face. His arms held you tight against him as he found words. 

“God, when you say things like that I don’t know what to do. Nobody’s ever said anything like that to me before,” he mumbled. You smiled, bringing your hands down to rest on his shoulders. 

“Look at me, Jason,” you prompted. He hesitated, but looked up, finally meeting your eyes. Jason rarely cried around you, so it was a bit shocking to see the glistening in his eyes when he looked up. You slid your hands to rest at the base of his neck and kissed him sweetly. “I will always believe in you because you deserve the world and I’ll tell you that every day until you believe it.” 

Of course, as soon as you said that, Jason closed his eyes and immediately buried his face back into your neck. You laughed at his response, but you were entirely serious. Even though you hated working on it at times, you were so glad you committed to finishing the painting. If it could make him feel this loved and appreciated, it was all worth it.


End file.
